Those who wear user-wearable accessories, such as helmets, shoulder packs, and backpacks, may attach other devices to the exterior of those user-wearable accessories. However, attaching such devices to the user-wearable accessories may require modification of the user-wearable accessories, may require inconvenient and potentially insecure mounting accessories, or may require users to wear user-wearable accessories that the users would not normally wear.